Have Mercy on Me
by Dance4You
Summary: Can Mercedes rebuild Big Broadway Star Rachel Berry back to the country girl she is?
1. Chapter 1

_terribly sorry for my non-existent ass writing. I've been kind of busy you know on Tumblr and working. Not really having a life. But hey. Now enjoy and leave me some reviews..good or bad. I accept them all!_

**Mercedes**

(May 2010)

"Ms. Jones." My secretary James said from the intercom on my phone.

"Yes James." I said as I stopped playing on my iPad.

"You have a Ms. Berry here to see you." He said as I looked at the clock sitting on my desk and indeed it was 11:30.

"Can you please direct her to the conference room, I'll be there shortly." I said grabbing my portfolio with the drawings for her dresses and my iPad. I slipped my feet back into my heels and walked to the conference room where Rachel Berry was seated. She was a cute girl but also a client.

"Hello Ms. Berry, sorry for running a little bit late." I said setting my stuff down on the table and reaching over to shake her hand.

"Yeah it's no problem." She said giving me a tight smile that threw me off.

"Alright, well I have some drawings I did for you." I said handing her the folder letting her flip through it.

"No...no….no. I hate them all can't you get anything right!" she yelled causing me to glare at her.

"Ms. Berry why don't you take your business elsewhere." I said as a guy walked in with 2 bags and 3 other people behind him all talking on the phone.

"No you're going to make my damn dress the way I want it!" She screamed.

"Rachel deep breaths." The guy said giving her a bottle of water from one of the bags.

"I'm terribly sorry, I'm Kurt Hummel. I'm Rachel's manager/Best Friend." He said as we shook hands.

"Yeah sure." I said rubbing my temples.

"I love every single design. Did you draw these yourself?" Kurt asked as I nodded my head.

"Uh yeah, I guess in the email she was a bit vague in what she really wanted." I said as Rachel cleared her throat.

"I want you to draw right now!" She yelled causing Kurt to roll his eyes before looking at her.

"You cannot expect her to drop the rest of her projects for you! You are not the Queen of England Rachel and even the Queen would've slapped your ass by now. My Gaga Rach, give her a break." Kurt said giving me a small smile.

"Uh no it's fine, my day is pretty much cleared." I said as I called James and had him bring in my sketch pad and pencils.

"Is that all Ms. Jones?" James asked as I shook my head no.

"Uh no that is all James. No actually can you grab me a blue machine please." I said as he nodded his head and went to grab it for me before leaving us alone again.

"So tell me Ms. Berry what is your ideal gown for the Tony Awards." I said sipping my blue machine.

"I want it to be red and lace." She said as I jotted down the note.

"Strapless? Beaded? Diamond encrusted? Long, short? One strap, halter? Sweet heart neckline? V-Neckline?" I questioned as I put on my glasses.

"I want it V-Neck but with cap sleeves, floor length, diamond encrusted and satin." She said as I nodded my head and started drawing the perfect dress for her vision. With a lot of changes and alterations, I made it with her back out but just the middle of her back and it was perfect. It took me a good 2 hours to finish it and I showed it to Kurt first and he let out a squeal I've never heard before.

"Oh Rach it is perfect!" He screamed causing me to have a small smile to my lips. I slid my sketch book over to Rachel and she frowned for a second before smiling.

"It's perfect, when can you have it ready?" She asked as Kurt shook his head.

"Rachel she has to do measurements and get fabric plus your extras. She has to get her team together." Kurt fussed as I closed up my book and shook my head.

"Look Ms. Berry maybe some other time. I have to make the perfect wedding dress in less than 6 months. I understand you're in the winning to win your 3rd Tony Award but my health isn't worth all of your pain. I'll have James give you back your deposit today. Have a good day." I said grabbing my things and leaving out of the room only to hear her and Kurt going at it.

"James may you please write Ms. Berry a check for her deposit and make sure she gets it today. I'm going to head home so please show them the way out." I said.

"Yes Mercy." He said as I walked into my office and grabbed my briefcase and purse, then leaving. I got into my Audi rs5 and pulled out my phone to call my sister.

"How was it?" Santana said on the other end.

"She was a bitch. Nothing I drew up or said was good enough for her. She made me feel less of her." I said buckling up and there was a knock on my window startling me. I looked up and it was Rachel looking at me with a pissed off look.

"I'll call you once I make it home." I said shutting off my car and hanging up on Santana.

"So you're just going to leave?" She questioned standing in front of me tapping her foot.

"Yes I am, you're not worth the effort in making a dress for you." I said shaking my head at her.

"I'm the best singer in the world right now, I have the #1 Broadway show!" She screamed causing me to laugh.

"You know since I've met you, all I've heard is about YOU! Not once have I ever heard you say "Thank you" to any of your staff or me for that matter. If you honestly want my business grow up then contact me." I said getting in my car and driving off. Rachel Berry is a sexy girl, it's just her attitude that is a major turn off. I drove from West Hollywood to Playa Del Rey to my beautiful 5 bedroom and 3 of those where a in home studio for me. I got home and parked in my garage and cut off my car. I got out and went inside only to find Santana cooking something in the kitchen making a mess as usual.

"What are you making now?" I asked slipping off my heels and walking into the kitchen.

"Well mami sent me a recipe I've been dying to try and it looks like your kitchen is the perfect place to do it. It's called a Cemita, it's a stuffed roll with all types of delicious things." Santana said as my cat Black Widow jumped from the top of the cabinet scaring Santana.

"I swear one day I'm going to cook your fucking cat!" She screamed causing me to chuckle.

"She is just showing affection." I said before going to my bedroom to change and I heard the doorbell ring.

"I got it!" Santana yelled as I slipped on a pair of sweats and a tank top.

"Who is it?" I asked walking back down the steps and putting my hair up in a bun.

**Rachel Berry**

"What is wrong with you!" Kurt yelled as Mercedes left the conference room.

"I didn't honestly think she would leave." I said grabbing my purse and running after Mercedes.

"Where did she go?" I asked her receptionist.

"She went home for the day. Uh here is your deposit back." He said handing me a check that was my full deposit not a dollar short.

"Keep it." I said running out of the doors to her shop and to the parking garage only to see her in her car on the phone. I took a deep breath and knocked on her window causing her to nearly jump out of her skin. She ended her phone call and cut off her car and got out to face me. I could tell by her expression on her face and body language she didn't want to talk to me. Her sexy pouty lips, her doe shaped bright brown eyes, her long curly hair, her curves and legs. She is sexy, she is sex walking with everything in the right place.

"So you're just going to leave?" I questioned raising my eyebrow at her.

"Yes I am, you're not worth the effort in making a dress for you." She hissed as I seen her anger build up.

""I'm the best singer in the world right now, I have the #1 Broadway show!" I screamed hoping to get a rise out of her, and boy did I get a rise out her.

"You know since I've met you, all I've heard is about YOU! Not once have I ever heard you say "Thank you" to any of your staff or me for that matter. If you honestly want my business grow up then contact me." Mercedes hissed before getting in her car and speeding away. Just seeing her angry made me want her more, she put me in my place that no one else had the balls to do and I love it.

"Give me her address." I said looking at James.

"Excuse me?" He said as Kurt walked towards me.

"Mercedes. Please give me her address, I need to make sure she is okay. She just sped off crying." I lied as he nodded his head and wrote down her address on a sheet of paper for me.

"Thank you so much." I said leaving out of her place of business and looking down at her address to see that she doesn't live too far from Kurt.

"Kurt I'll catch up with you later, I have some business to handle." I said getting into my car and putting her address into my gps on my phone and driving up to her house. I parked on the street and took a deep breath. I honestly hope she wouldn't slam the door in my face. I got out of the car and walked up to her door and rang the doorbell.

"I got it!" I heard a female voice yell before opening up the door.

"Uh hi, is Mercedes in?" I asked looking at the Latina who had on a pair of shorts and a tank top.

"Uh yeah." She said just as I heard Mercedes walking down the steps.

"Who is it?" She questioned putting her hair in a bun and then locking eyes with me.

"Uh hi Mercedes, I was wondering if you and I could talk." I said as the Latina mumbled something about going Lima Heights on my ass, whatever that meant.

"Uh yeah, come on in." Mercedes said letting me in. We walked to some media room.

"Why are you here?" She asked as I sat down in a chair.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier today. It was unacceptable and I'm pretty sure my dads would have my ass." I said looking at her.

"Look I'm all for apologizing and everything but you acted like a child today. I've never dealt with so much unprofessionalism a day in my life until I met you. It's going to take a lot for me to take you back as a client." Mercedes said as I nodded my head.

"Well I see your girlfriend is already cooking you dinner. If it's okay I'm having a party this Saturday. Its about 4 blocks over from you, it's on Redlands." I said as she glanced at me.

"Santana isn't my girlfriend, I'll be there." Mercedes said as I nodded my head and stood up to leave.

**Saturday Night**

"Is she here yet?" I questioned looking at Kurt who laughed.

"No Rach, stop being so annoying. Have a drink, she will show up when she wants to gosh." Kurt said as his boyfriend Blaine walked in laughing with Mercedes.

"Those two know each other?" I questioned looking at Kurt who sipped his drink.

"Looks like it, and they're pretty close." Kurt said as Blaine wrapped his arm around Mercedes's waist and walked towards us.

"Good to see you again Ms. Jones." Kurt said shaking hands with Mercedes.

"Oh no it's Mercedes, not Ms. Jones. Blaine here didn't tell me who his handsome boyfriend is until we walked through the door." Mercedes said as I looked at her from head to toe to see her wearing a skin tight black one shoulder dress and a pair of silver heels. I felt a stirring in my lower region and I had to get it under control.

"Excuse me." I said putting down my drink and walking up the steps to my bedroom. I walked into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror and took a couple of deep breaths.

"Are you okay?" I heard Mercedes ask as she stood in the middle of my bedroom looking oh so sexy.

"Uh yeah." I said putting a towel under the cold water and running it along my neck hoping it would cool me down.

"Are you sure, you're looking a little pale." Mercedes said walking towards me causing my lower region to rise.

"Uh yeah thanks, could you do me a huge favor and um grab my make-up bag off my dresser for me." I said as she nodded her head. Just the sway of her hips and the roundness of her ass. She came back with my make-up bag and handed it to me.

"You know you can talk to me Rachel." She said walking towards me.

"I know, there really isn't much to talk about." I said taking a step back away from her and to my vanity.

"The bulge in your pants say otherwise." She whispered in my ear from behind me.

"Look Mercedes, I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone. I would be a laughing stock of the world." I said turning around to face her.

"Trust me you aren't the only one with your type of condition. Santana is also intersex, her wife Brittany have kids." Mercedes said just before I captured her lips with mine.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi Hello how are you guys! I'm eh. I live in St. Louis and we're patiently waiting on the verdict of the trial. My dad works for the Sheriff department in the city and he has to be in the mix of it. At work they're warning us ahead of time, my mom's job has warned them. I'm off work all weekend and Monday. Hope things don't go the bad way (even though I honestly know it is) I just hope and pray that we blacks and whites and keep some type of peace and honesty between each other._

_Welp enough sad stuff for the day. You guys dropped me some reviews...you guys get a chapter! Oh and how in the world did my story end up on Tumblr? Humm anyone wanna tell me who did it?! Um just when you were going to get another update tonight!_

**Mercedes**

Kissing her alone was a dream. Feeling her soft lips against my full ones made me wanna drop my panties.

"Rachel..Oh never mind." Kurt said causing her to step back away from me breaking the kiss.

"I should head back down to the party." Rachel said taking a deep breath and glancing at me.

"No you shouldn't." I said softly before capturing her lips with mine and running my tongue over her bottom lip causing her to open up for me. I ran my fingers through her hair as she walked me backwards to the bed and laid me down and ran her hands up dress.

She broke the kiss before looking me in my eyes.

"I don't want to rush you." She said softly slipping her thigh between my legs causing me to rub my wet pussy against her thigh.

"Please." I moaned as she kissed my neck. She unzipped my dress from the front and ran her tongue over my nipples before taking one inside of her warm mouth causing me to grind into her thigh.

"Tell me what you want." Rachel whispered softly before taking my other nipple into her mouth.

"I want you inside me." I groaned as she kissed her way down my body and slipped my panteis off and tossing them to the side. She kissed between my thighs before placing my legs on her shoulders and kissing my clit.

"So sweet." She said before running her tongue up and down my slit and sucking on my clit. She kept alternating between sucks and licks and she did something with her tongue that made me see stars.

"Oh shit, right there." I moaned out as I started grinding on her tongue. She slipped her fingers inside of me and started off slow.

"Faster?" She moaned as her fingers sped up and her lips attached to my clit once more and I grabbed a fist full of her hair as she twisted her fingers in and out of me. She found my g-spot and her tongue movements went in tune with her fingers.

"I'm about to cum!" I moaned loudly as I bit my bottom lip and grabbed a hold of the pillow up under my head.

"Let me hear you." She said as she kissed my inner thigh and gently nibbled then sucked causing me to cum hard.

"Holy shit!" I screamed as my thighs shook. I let go of her hair and the pillow trying to get my breathing back to normal. She kissed her way up my body and I felt her rock hard dick rubbing against my clit.

"Tell me." She moaned kissing the side of my neck before slipping her tongue into my mouth. I reached down and wrapped my hand around her dick. She was thick and long. I ran the head of her dick up and down my slit before slipping her inside. She was stretching me a way I've never been stretched before and in a good way. Her dick had a curve to it and it was tapping against my spot.

"Are you okay?" She asked as I nodded my head and she slipped in deeper and deeper.

"I need you to, move." I groaned running my tongue over her bottom lip before nibbling on it. She started thrusting inside of me and I swear I thought sex couldn't been any better.

"Like that?" She moaned as I wrapped my legs around her waist making her go balls deep.

"Yes!" I moaned as she sat up a bit and grabbed the back of my thighs in her hands and sped up causing the headboard to beat up against the wall as she went faster. Every time she would thrust out, she would thrust back in hard. She put my legs on her shoulders and grabbed a hold of my hips.

"Fuck you're so wet and tight." She moaned as I dug my nails into her back and started kissing her. I felt that tingle in my stomach and I couldn't hold it back.

"Right there!" I screamed as she put my legs back on her waist and went faster hitting my spot. She started rubbing my clit with her thumb.

"Oh my god!" I screamed as I squirted all over her. I had never done that a day in my life. She slipped back inside of me and started back up. I wrapped my arms around her neck wanting to feel her chest against mine. I felt myself coming again and I sunk my teeth into her shoulder as I came and she came deep inside me. She thrusted inside of me before pulling out making me miss the contact.

"I think the party is over." I said looking at her causing the both of us to laugh.

"Would you like to go to breakfast with me in the morning?" Rachel asked as she cleaned between my thighs with a towel. The towel rubbed against my clit causing my hips to jerk up a bit.

"Give me the time and the place." I said as she kissed my lips.

"Blu Jam Cafe and I'll pick you up." Rachel said as I kissed her back. She slipped on a pair of sweats, boxers and a shirt.

"I'm hungry, how about you?" She said as I nodded my head.

"Yeah I could go for some food." I said as she smiled.

"Perfect, what would you like?" Rachel asked looking at me.

"How about some pasta." She said as I nodded my head. She winked at me before leaving out of the room. I took a quick shower before grabbing a pair of her baggy sweat pants and a t-shirt. I put my hair in a bun and walked down the steps to the kitchen. She was heating up the food.

"Where did everyone go?" I asked looking around her place for the first time.

"Well Kurt left with Blaine. I guess after he walked in on us, he shut down the party." She said as I nodded my head and walked into the TV room to see pictures of Rachel with a lot of people I seen a picture with her and two older guys in front of a house.

"Those are my dads, Roger and Michael. My real mom didn't want me because I'm intersex, so she found my God father and dropped me off on his doorstep in my car seat with a bottle and 4 diapers and a note. I don't know who she is and I've never seen a picture of her." Rachel said as I nodded my head.

"Would you ever want to meet her?" I asked as she wrapped her arms around me from behind.

"Possibly, if she would've given me a honest good reason on why she left me with a note and never look back. Enough about my sad beginning." Rachel said kissing my neck before walking back into the kitchen.


End file.
